The primary objective of this proposal is to develop rapid synthetic and resolution methods for the preparation of selected 11C-amino acids (carboxyl-labeled) which in conjunction with scintigraphy have potential as tumor localization agents, pancreas-scanning agents and tools for various dynamic studies. Extension of our recently developed procedures for rapid resolution of DL-phenylalanine, employing stereoselective oxidative deamination, to the resolution of other amino acids is proposed. Additionally, in order to expand the scope of rapid amino acid resolution technology, the development of other feasible enzymatic methods and HPLC means will be undertaken. Monitoring of tissue distribution of the optically active 11C-amino acids will be conducted using external scintigraphy to determine and maximize their usefulness as radiodiagnostic agents and tools for dynamics studies. The evaluation of the applicability of a new and promising scintigraphic technique involving the concept of pharmacokinetic imaging (in contrast to conventional static imaging) for delineation of accumulation and clearance rates of 11C - D or L-amino acids for various tissues and organs is planned. For appropriate 11C-labeled amino acids the scintigraphic monitoring of the disposition of radiation in animals will be paralleled by the use of the corresponding 14C-labeled amino acids, serial sacrifice and identification by classical chemical methods to ascertain whether the administered amino acids undergo protein incorporation and/or epimerization.